La Muerte
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Mi nueva creacion n.n... Capitulo I: 'A primera vista' Yaoi... KuramaXHiei, como siempre .... Basada en una pelicula... Reviews Onegai!


Konnichiwa!... Yo de nuevo xD... ustedes deben pensar... Esta loca no se aburre? Pues les respondo NO! XD... aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste

**DECLAIMER:** Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece (Por ahora) xD... y todo lo demás

**PAREJAS:** Kurama y Hiei... obviamente

**RESUMEN: **Nos alejamos un poco de la trama verdadera de Yu Yu Hakusho. Es algo difícil de explicar la historia, además no os quiero adelantar nada n.n, así que empecemos de una ves

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**La muerte**

**Capitulo 1**

"**A primera vista"**

-"Bueno días"- saludó un pelirrojo entrando al comedor donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano

-"Buenos días"- saludaron ambos

-"Debo irme"- sonrió apresurado

-"¿No vas a desayunar?"- preguntó su padre

-"No tengo tiempo, comprare algo por ahí"- se despidió con la mano y salió del comedor

-"Se quedó hasta muy tarde anoche"- comentó su padre

-"Siempre es lo mismo con el"- sonrió a medias

-"Bueno, yo también me voy, tengo que estar temprano en la oficina"- se levanto de su silla –"nos vemos"- se despidió saliendo del comedor

**Cafetería...**

-"Mmmm..."- gruño un pequeño joven pensativo –"Deme un café con leche"- decidió

-"Muy bien"- dijo una joven tras el mostrador entregándole un vaso de platico

-"Gracias"- dijo saliendo de la fila y dirigiéndose a una mesa –"Auch"- se quejo luego de que alguien lo empujara por atrás y lo hiera estrellarse con una mesa

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó –"No te vi"-

-"Descuida"- se incorporo con su vaso con leche intacto

-"¿No lo derrame?"- miró el vaso que traía el pequeño joven

-"No"- se sentó en una mesa seguido del otro chico

-"No se en que pensaba"- sonrió viendo al chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima –"¿Podría saber tu nombre?"-

-"Me llamo Hiei, Hiei Jaganshi"- sorbió un poco de su café

-"Un gusto"- le sonrió el chico –"Mi nombre es Kurama Parrish"- dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de Hiei –"¿Vienes a menudo aquí?"- curioseó

-"Seguido"- dio otro sorbo –"¿Y tú?"-

-"Solo cuando me atraso"- pensó –"Y eso es casi todo el tiempo"- rió al igual que Hiei (N/A: Si, ya se, pero aquí Hiei no es frió, su personaje es dulce y carismático, por algo Kurama se enamora de el)

-"¿Eres Doctor o algo así?"- preguntó viendo el delantal blanco que traía Kurama en su bolso

-"Así es, me recibí el año pasado"- miró un reloj que se encontraba en la muralla tras Hiei –"Santo cielo"- se levanto –"Tengo que irme"-

-"Creo que yo también"- Hiei se volteó a ver el reloj y luego se levanto tomando su bolso –"¿Vas hacia el centro?"- preguntó abriendo la puerta de la cafetería

-"Así es, ¿Y tu?"- preguntó saliendo

-"No, yo voy en la dirección contraria"- apunto la calle a sus espaldas

-"Bien, fue un gusto"- se despidió

-"Adiós"- se encaminó al igual que Kurama, solo que en direcciones contrarias

-"Hiei..."- dijo en su mente volteándose para ver al chico alejarse, luego de ver que el chico seguía con su camino el retomo el suyo

-"Kurama"- se volteó a ver al chico, pero este iba preocupado de su camino así que el decidió hacer lo mismo, ambos habían sentido una extraña sensación al verse, pero hasta allí llegaría –"..."- suspiró y se dispuso a cruzar la calle sin advertir que un auto venía y lo envistió dejándolo tirado en el piso, lo trataron de socorrer pero ya era tarde, el auto lo golpeó con mucha fuerza

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Papá?"- llamó a la puerta un joven de pelo castaño

-"Adelante"- dijo una voz dentro de la biblioteca –"¿Aún en pie Shuichi?"- pregunto el hombre de mayor edad, el cual sostenía un libro entre sus manos

-"Quería estar contigo un momento, con todo esto de tu cumpleaños, es algo difícil"- se sentó junto a el

-"Ya son noventa años"- suspiró cansado

-"Así es"- sonrió contento –"Aunque aún falta bastante"-

-"Un mes y un poco más"- le recordó

-"¿Tu hermano ya esta acá?"- le preguntó indiferente

-"Si, Kurama llegó hace un rato, tuvo bastante trabajo así que se fue directo a su pieza"- dijo –"Fue solo suerte que lo allá visto"- se levantó –"Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a dormir"-

-"Si, iré en un segundo"- observó el segundo piso de la biblioteca

-"¿Pasa algo?"- lo miró preocupado

-"No es nada, solo sentía que nos observaban"- se paro

-"¿Justo de allá?"- miró el mismo lugar que su padre

-"Si, pero no importa, no hay nada"- caminaron juntos hasta la salida y luego cada uno hacia su habitación, era una casa grande, mas bien una mansión por lo que las habitaciones estaban algo alejadas

-"Permiso"- entró el hombre de edad a la habitación de Kurama

-"¿Qué haces a esta hora en pie?"- le preguntó el chico que estaba recostado en su cama

-"Lo mismo pregunto, ¿Qué esperas para acostarte?"- se sentó en una esquina de la cama –"No te vi llegar"-

-"Si, lo siento por no irte a saludar, estaba realmente cansado"- bostezó –"Fue un día duro"-

-"Me lo imagino, para todos lo fue, tuve un mal día en la oficina"-

-"¿Paso algo?"- lo miró preocupado

-"Problemas y mas problemas, lo peor es que no encontramos responsables"- dijo apenado –"Y si no lo hacemos pronto, yo tendré que cargar con todo"-

-"Tu siempre has sabido salir adelante, se que podrás ahora"- le sonrió

-"Claro"- se levanto de la cama –"Acuéstate hijo, es tarde"-

-"Si, no te preocupes"- se estiró

-"Mañana será un gran día"- dijo mirando una esquina de la pieza, sintió la misma sensación que tuvo en la biblioteca con su otro hijo

-"¿Pasa algo?"- lo miró confundido

-"Nada, ideas mías simplemente, que descanses"- salió de la pieza, esta ves rumbo a la suya, estaba realmente cansado, aunque para sus 89 años, casi 90 no parecía que la vida había sido muy dura con el

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bueno días Shuichi"- saludó Kurama entrando al comedor

-"Pensé que seguías dormido"- sonrió

-"No, hoy tenía que estar a la hora en el trabajo"- se sentó en el comedor

-"Parece que otra persona es el que se quedo enredado en las sábanas"- rió Shuichi mirando el puesto de su padre el cual estaba vacío

-"No digas eso hijo, solo me retrase un momento, a ti también te pasara algún día"- entró al comedor arreglándose la corbata –"Pero debo estar luego en la oficina así que no desayunare"- terminó de arreglarse la corbata –"Solo venia a darles el buenos días"-

-"Tienes que estar temprano en casa"- le recorrido Shuichi –"Hoy continuarán con los preparativos de tu cumpleaños y es necesario que estés aquí"-

-"Estaré lo antes posible, tengo algunas reuniones pero intentare estar pronto por acá"-

-"Bueno también me voy"- se levanto Kurama –"Yo llegaré tarde hoy"- aviso –"Nos vemos"- se despidió con la mano

-"Tu también deberías partir pronto"- dijo el Sr. Parrish a Shuichi

-"Si"- le dio el último sorbo a su té –"Ya voy"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hiei"- dijo Kurama inconscientemente, estaba en la misma cafetería del día anterior, pero esta ves sin rastros de Hiei, aunque fuese increíble el no sabía lo que había pasado con este –"Fue tan raro el día de ayer"- paso su dedo por la orilla de su taza de café, estaba sentado en una mesa frente a la mesa en la cual estuvo ayer –"Mira la hora que es"- se regañó mirando el reloj –"Mi segundo turno esta apunto de empezar"- tomó su chaqueta y salió a toda prisa de la cafetería

**Clínica...**

-"Kurama, tienes un paciente"- apunto una enfermera hacia una sala

-"Gracias"- sonrió y se dirigió a la sala –"Buenos días"- entró apresurado

-"Hola Kurama"- dijo un joven enfermero entregándole el informe de la mujer, parecía de edad –"Tiene un problema respiratorio, respira muy poco por si sola"-

-"Bien, hay que hacerle unos exámenes, déjenla hospitalizada hasta que se sepa que tiene"- le tomó el pulso –"Va a estar bien señora"- le sonrió a la mujer la cual apenas si y estaba despierta

-"Kurama, sala ocho"- dijo la misma enfermera que hablo con Kurama cuando llegó

-"Bien, cualquier cambio, avísenme"- salió de la sala con urgencia

-"Kurama"- llamó la enfermera encargada del paciente

-"¿Qué tiene?"- se le acercó para revisarlo

-"Tiene un tumor terminal"- lo miró tratando de no tener pena, era su trabajo encontrarse con esas cosas, pero la gente esta no era de hierro

-"¿Dónde esta situado?"-

-"En su cabeza"- dijo la enfermera entregándole el informe

-"Le mandaron hacer unos exámenes para ver mas a fondo su condición"-

-"Perfecto, avísenme cuando este listo"- salió de la sala directo a la zona infantil

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bien papá, estamos listo por hoy"- se levantó de su asiento Shuichi –"Es tarde, ve a dormir"-

-"Esperare a tu hermano"- le sonrió

-"Pero hace frío aquí"-

-"No acostumbra hacer frío aquí"- dijo confundido –"Pero bueno, solo lo esperare un rato mas, luego me iré a dormir"-

-"Me parece justo"-. Le dio un abrazó a su padre y luego se fue a dormir

-"¿Qué será?"- subió las escaleras de la biblioteca, sentía la misma presencia que sintió el día de ayer, sentía que alguien lo observaba –"¿Alguien anda allí?"- miró por el pasillo del segundo piso sin encontrarse nada, cuando estuvo arriba vio como su asiento de escritorio se movió en circulo, ya que era con ruedas... Bajo calmadamente y cuando termino con el último escalón sintió una respiración tras el, al voltearse pudo encontrase con una persona, vestía elegantemente un terno negro

-"Buenas noches Sr. Parrish"- saludó cortésmente pasando delante de el y apoyándose en el escritorio

-"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"- preguntó desconcertado

-"Soy alguien a quien todos tienen que ver algún día y hoy es tu turno"- dijo haciendo comprender al anciano, por una extraña razón el no se asusto, tal ves lo presentía, pero lo tomó con mucha calma

-"¿Me vas a llevar contigo?"- ladeó la cabeza

-"En realidad vine antes de tiempo, yo quería sentir lo que una persona siente al vivir en este mundo"-

-"¿Acosta mío?"- preguntó en el mismo estado

-"Eres el siguiente, por que no"- lo miró seriamente

-"Déjame ver si entendí, viniste a mi mundo a ver como viven los humanos..."- entrelazo sus manos –"¿Quieres que yo te muestre como vive un humano solo por que debo morir?"-

-"Si, podría ser"- le sonrió

-"¿Cuándo se supone que llegara mi hora?"-

-"No te lo puedo decir, pero haré una excepción contigo, en una semana"-

-"¿No puede ser mas tiempo?"- lo miró con algo de tristeza –"Mi mundo no es tan pequeño"-

-"¿Puede ser un mes o algo mas?"-

-"Si, así estaríamos llegando a lo necesario para poder conocer mi mundo"- fue hasta la puerta –"Bien, es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir"-

-"Bien"- lo siguió

-"Podrás quedarte en la pieza de huéspedes"- miró hacia la entrada de la casa, Kurama estaba llegando –"Vamos muévete, no es el momento para presentarte a mi hijo"- trato de esconderlo

-"Papá"- lo llamó Kurama viendo al joven que lo acompañaba, quedo totalmente sorprendido al verle la cara una ves que se volteó

-"Hijo... el es... el es..." trataba de pensar en un nombre, la muerte no tiene otro nombre y no podía presentárselo con ese nombre –"Joe Black"-

-"¿Joe Blakc?"- lo miró confundido, era el mismo chico de la cafetería

**Continuará...**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Espero le guste mi primer capitulo y espero que siempre recuerden que es un KuramaXHiei non, espero me dejen reviews -.- deberás que tenia muchas expectativas en este fic, no saben cuantas ganas tenia de escribirlo, pero si no les gusta sabré comprender -.-

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_


End file.
